


Destiny Journey

by LightMage



Category: Journey (Video Game 2012), Shall We Date - Dating Sim Games, Shall We Date?: Destiny Ninja 2
Genre: F/M, Gen, Loneliness, Memory Loss, Multi, Post-War, Rebirth, Sad Ending, ending is more middle of the road but i guess sad applies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9519950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightMage/pseuds/LightMage
Summary: A crossover of Destiny Ninja 2 & Journey, with a few of my Journey headcanons.Following Ayame on her Journey to rebirth, and all the companions she meets along the way.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I drew a few pictures that I used as outlines for this story on my Tumblr (kinkshame-this-asexual) under the "journey" tag.

Her eyes opened suddenly as if being startled awake from a long slumber, revealing a vast desert all around. She looks up to see a large mountain in the distance, its top split by a stream of light shooting up from it.

That is the connection to the stars. Getting up from her sitting position, she begins walking up the large sand dune in front of her. At the top of the dune are two tall gravestones with their owners' scarves, tattered and faded, tied to them. A smaller, or - more accurately - mostly buried, gravestone without a scarf sits near the first two.

When she reaches the top of said dune, her red robe flutters in the wind, the bronze embroidered edge shining in the sun. She tries to tuck her brown hair that had fallen loose in the wind back under her hood, but gives up, knowing it won't work without removing her mask. Not wanting a mouth full of sand, she instead begins jogging down the sand in the mountains direction.


	2. Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *gasp* i updated!? when have i ever done that

Ayame runs across the sand, moving between the many gravestones, all appearing to differ in length as per their true heights being hidden in the sand. There are the remains of a temple's podium ahead and she tries to run faster, tripping every once and a while.  
When Ayame reaches the ruin, she climbs the rubble as impromptu stairs to where cloth pieces are flying around like a school of fish. She chirps to get their attention, but they ignore her. She tries chirping louder, but to no avail.  
On the other side of the platform is a broken statue, one of an Ancestor that was used to mark a meditation ground. A glowing symbol floats before it, a sparkling trail of magic twisting around it.  
As she reached the edge of the brick circle around the beheaded statue, the symbol glows brighter and breaks into several strings lead by smaller, similar symbols. They move quickly to circle around her.  
Ayame hears soft bell chimes and feels a warm presence on her back and turns to see a small scarf forming. When the scarf piece is complete, the original glowing symbol has disappeared, but there are small sparkles of remaining magic. She chirps in admiration of having her own scarf, unintentionally grabbing the attention of the cloth fish. They run along her back, giving her the same warm feeling as before.  
They are glowing when they leave Ayame to continue swimming the air, but quickly die down. She looks again to see the scarf now having a simple design with its own glowing symbols. Ayame looks around her as if there were someone there to tell her the next step of the Journey. She sees a small building in the distance and decides to head there in search of answers.  
\---------------  
Ayame passes multiple broken walls with cloth fish flying overhead. She chirps to them like she's done to all the cloth she has come across so far. She is once again surrounded by them, floating through the air.  
She learned quickly that they can replenish her magic and give her a boost in flight. When they return to their piece of ruin Ayame flaps her robe like wings, activating her magic and soaring over the sand.  
She allows herself to glide down before flapping again as she reaches the small building. While Ayame falls back to the ground, she sees that it is, in fact, the remains of a hallway from a larger structure. There is an opening on the side with markers on either side, making it seem that this was an original entrance.  
The markers' symbols glow as she walks past, coming to a blank section of wall, with small windows above to light it, parallel to the opening. There are more markers, two on each side, of it. Ayame chirps loudly, sending out a wave of magic to light all the markers at once. The section glows with a bright orange, lines of magic moving up the wall to reveal a glyph.  
The glyph is covered with simple, blocky designs, showing other Rythulians lying down, but the implication of it showing these people are dead hanging heavy with the depictions of gravestones at their heads. Ayame feels a little saddened, knowing a terrible tragedy had fallen on her people, but she can't remember what. She wonders if she ever knew what it was at all.  
To her right is filled in by sand, but to the left is a set of stairs leading out of the broken hallway. She can see a dark outline in the distance, mostly obscured by all the sand in the wind. The outline appears to come up from the middle of a large hollow, given the sand dips down suddenly right before it.  
She approaches said dip, trying to get a look at the outlined structure, but looses her footing and begins sliding down at a fast pace. She passes a platform with many carved stones on her way down. Ayame is distracted by it, her curiosity peaking, and doesn't notice the cage in her path until she barrels right into it.  
Rubbing her more-than-likely bruised side, Ayame looks at the cage. The metal making up the cage has many small holes, forming decorative designs. She guesses that it is open, given there is a gap between the metal and what would be the lid. She wonders what was kept in the cage, chirping to the cloth fish above her. They don't hold any obvious answers, though.  
Ayame looks back to the carved stones and decides to inspect them. When she reaches them they appear to each have their own different symbols, but they don't light when she comes near. She tries activating them with intentional magic but has no luck.  
They are surrounding a brick circle like they are presenting something, but there is nothing. Disappointed, she moves from the platform to the mostly intact building next to it. There are places for more glyphs on the walls, with seemingly no way to reveal them, surrounding yet another brick circle. Ayame frowns, feeling like whatever secrets are here won't show themselves to her without a little work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was originally a lot longer but it wouldve been like 1500 words so divided it into two

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is almost done and, hopefully, I'll post it soon!


End file.
